


To The Mutants

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Just a smutty sexy rp with lemons Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	To The Mutants

Vanessa was on her way to the lair to visit, she had a bag packed because she planned to stay the weekend if nothing more than to get away from her adopted family for a while. Vanessa was mostly excited to see raphael since no one knew they were dating yet.

Leo was watching one of his favorite shows on tv. Leo didn't watch much tv but this was one show he always liked to watch and usually his brothers had no problem letting him. Leo was excited because it was a special back story episode and he loved that he could watch it.

(I suck at starters)  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
It’s alright  
3 weeks ago

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was on her way to the lair as well going to visit Leo her crush. She really loved him and Leo didn’t know about her feelings yet.

Raph was busy punching his punching dummy as he was busy training and practicing. He thought of his girlfriend and how much he loved her.

Vanessa was glad no one else was training right now and that splitter was meditating, vanessa leaned against the dojo door. Vanessa smiled softly, she spoke gently," hey, raphael."

Leo turned to the door when he heard someone come in, he felt his heart begin to pound in his chest when he saw clara. Leo was calm on the outside though.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara walked in and sat down next to him on the couch and said, “Leo I need to tell you something. I’m in love with you.”

Raph turned to her and stopped what he was doing giving her one of his sexy smirks as he said, “hey babe what’s up?”  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo was shocked and silent for a moment than he got up, he pulled her close and kissed her lovingly. Leo wasn't always good at being vocal about emotions but he loves her and wanted her to know that.

Vanessa smiled softly as she spoke," well i get to spend the weekend here, with you." vanessa loved being able to spend weekend with Raphael though they usually spent most of the time kissing.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was shocked. She moaned into the kiss kissing him back as she rubbed his shoulders.

Raph smirked and tackled her to the ground as he kissed her passionately while groping her breasts.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa moaned softly and kissed back, she slowly pulled away to remind him that they are in the dojo and anyone could see them here.

Leo pulled away slowly, not wanting to make out with her in the living room because he knew if his brothers saw him than he would get a lecture from splinter.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pouted cutely giving him puppy dog eyes.  
"Please don't stop Leo. Let's continue this in your room."

Raph picked her up bridal style taking her to his room and he laid her down on his bed getting on top of her.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa kissed him back, she pulled away only to pull her shirt off. Vanessa blushed slightly because despite her usual personality she was always nervous about showing her body.

leo took her to his room and locked his door behind her before kissing her passionately once more. Leo pulled her close, he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled into the kiss as she gripped onto his shoulders and plastron.

Raph began to kiss nip and nibble her neck creating love marks in his wake.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo slowly pulled away and moved to kiss and nip at her neck gently. Leo smirked slightly as he did.

Vanessa moaned his name softly, vanessa was one of the two people to use raphael's full name, since none of their friends or his brothers usually do.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled and whimpered softly as she moaned as well.

Raph trailed his lips down and across her shoulders making more hickeys.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo smirked and continued, starting to make hickies but careful to not hurt her 

Vanessa moaned softly, she bit her lip slightly trying to be quiet.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned and moaned as she shuddered in delight.

Raph then took her shirt and her bra off as he sucked on a nipple kneading the other.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo smirked, he pulled away long enough to take her shirt off.

Vanessa moaned his name softly, she blushed slightly.

Clara moaned holding his head closer to her chest.

Raph sucked on the other nipple now switching breasts.  
3 weeks ago

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Your turn  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo smirked and gently bit her nipple 

vanessa moaned his name, she bit her lip  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled softly shuddering in delight.

Raph sucked on her clit parting her folds as he fingered her.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa moaned, her fingers gribbing the sheets.

Leo undid her pants and pulled them off.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gasped and squeaked as she looked up at him blushing.

Raph pumped two fingers in and out of her as he delved his tongue into her.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo spoke calmly," do you want to stop?" 

Vanessa gasped as she felt herself gettinf close.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara shook her head no and urged him to continue.

Raph then rubbed and stroked along her inner walls.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa bit her lip to keep from screaming as she came

leo pulled her panties off and rubbed her clit gently.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled softly and cutely in response to that.

Raph then took his fingers out of her as he swallowed all of her cum.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa moaned his name softly 

Leo smirked abd continued, teasing her slightly  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"God you're so hot and sexy Leo!" Clara moaned.

Raph then got out his shaft and rammed it hard into her.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo smirked and slipped a finger into her

Vanessa gasped softly in a mix of pain and pleasure.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly arching her back.

Raph thrusted faster deeper and harder into her.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa moaned and panted his name

Leo moved to suck on her nipple.

Clara held his head closer to her chest as she whimpered.

Raph growled her name as he increased his pace.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo added another finger

vanessa moaned loudly as she came  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled and moaned loudly.

Raph wasn't done yet though. He grounded his hips against hers grunting.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa moaned softly

Leo smirked and fingered her hardee and faster  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Leo please!" Clara moaned wantonly.

Raph found her g spot pounding into it then came inside her.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo smirked," please what?"

Vanessa moaned his name as she came again  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Please continue! I can't take it anymore!" Clara said as she orgasmed.

Raph pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her pulling her into his arms.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo pulled his fingers out, he got his shaft out and thrusted into her.

vanessa snuggled close to him.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gripped his sheets groaning loudly.

Raph nuzzled her neck as he rubbed her hips.  
"I love you baby."  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa smiled as she spoke," i love you too, raphael"

Leo smirked, he thrusted at a slow teasing pace at first until he couldn't take it anymore and started to quicken his thrusts.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure scratching his shoulders.

Raph put the covers over them and he closed his eyes falling asleep smiling.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa slept beside him

leo thrustsd quickly and roughly but careful not to hurt her.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled arching her back in pleasure.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo smirked and continued, he nipoed at her neck  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned and whimpered softly as she shuddered in delight.

Leo smirked as he thrusted into her, aiming to hit her g spot repeatedly.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned loudly as she was nearing her climax.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo smirked and thrusted harder  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her peak as she climaxed all around him mewling.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo thrusted deep inside her and came.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered cutely and softly arching her back.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo pulled out slowly and laid beside her  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara panted as she snuggled against him.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo held her close, he spoke," i love you, clara."  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"I love you too my sexy Leo."  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo kissed her cheek  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara giggled and closed her eyes falling asleep in his arms.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo fell asleep soon after.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
The next morning Clara woke up yawning.

Raph woke up and kissed her cheek stroking it.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa woke up slowly 

Leo smiled, he was awake already.  
"Morning Leo," Clara whispered to him smiling back at him.

Raph then kissed her lips softly rubbing her hips up and down.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo spoke, " morning, clara."

Vanessa kissed back softly.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nuzzled him kissing his neck.

Raph said to her, "morning hotstuff."  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa blushed slightly 

Leo groaned slightly  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara then stopped as she giggled.

Raph then took her hand and kissed all over it.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo raised a brow slightly 

Vanessa smiled softly blushing  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara stared up into his eyes blushing.

Raph then kissed her all over her face.  
3 weeks ago

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Your turn  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo smirked slightly 

Vanessa blushed slightly but smiled  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Y-you're so sexy Leo!" Clara said her cheeks flushed.

"Want some breakfast baby?" Raph asked her.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa spoke softly," yeah."

Leo leaned over and kissed her on the lips  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned kissing him back.

Raph waited for her to get dressed.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa got dressed slowly 

Leo pulled away slowly abd spoke," would you like some breakfast?"  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded getting up and got dressed.

Raph smirked at her and took her hand leading her to the kitchen.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa walked with him, she didn't show the little bit of pain she was in

leo walked with her to the kitchen

Clara sat down at the kitchen table waiting for her food.

Raph started making them breakfast as he saw Leo and Clara.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo kissed her cheek and asked her what she would like

Vanessa got up and sat on the counter.

3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Bacon and scrambled eggs!" Clara exclaimed happily.

Raph looked at her with worry.  
"Are you ok babe?" he asked her.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa spoke softly," im fine raph, a bit sore, but fine."

Leo smiled and pecked her lips softly for a moment, technically he would ask raph to make it because he could not cook.

(Every tmnt series i have seen depicts leo as not being good at cooking)  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
I see 

Clara just smiled up at him and giggled. She already knew that Leo couldn’t cook so she got up to cook.

Raph made bacon and home fries for the two of them while he let Clara make hers and Leo’s breakfast instead.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa smiled softly, she was pretty bubbly this morning.

leo smiled softly and let her, he kissed her cheek gently.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Once Clara was finished she put the omelets on plates for the both of them.

Raph put his and his mate's breakfast on plates too and carried hers to her.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa gently took her plate, she kissed him softly for a moment.

Leo pecked her lips softly and thanked her.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and giggled as she sat down and started eating.

Raph sat down and started to eat as well as he smirked proudly.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa ate slowly, and calmly

Leo sat next to her and began to eat.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked over at Leo from time to time as she ate.

Raph played footsies with his mate under the table as he ate.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa blushed slightly, giving her pale skin a light pink dusting on her cheeks.

leo smirked slightly at his mate as he ate his food calmly  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pretty soon finished eating her food and went to take a shower.

Raph smirked at her as he finished eating as well and he put his plate in the sink.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa finished and took leo's plate and said she would do the dishes

Leo thanked vanessa abd decided to go meditate in his room for now.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Leo? Come take a shower with me!" Clara called to him.

Raph went to the dojo and practiced a few ninjutsu moves by himself.

Leo smirked and went to join her, taking off his mask ajd setting it on the bathroom counter before getting in the shower.

vanessa does the dishes than goes to watch him, though her pain levels had increased she was good at hiding her pain.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Keep your mask on sweetie you look sexy and hot with it on!"

Raph practiced doing katas and then he went to punch his punching dummy.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo smirked and kissed her for a moment than spoke," i will put it on after we shower, okay?"

Vanessa sat down, she winced slightly as she did.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pouted and sighed then nodded.

Raph noticed this. He stopped what he was doing.  
"Are you ok sweetheart?"  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa," i am fine, Raphael.'

Leo kissed her neck lovingly  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned in pleasure blushing.

"No you're not fine. I can tell you're hurting."  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa," raphael, im just sore, i am use to it."

Leo nipped at her neck, making hickies.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled loudly as she gripped his shoulders.

Raph walked over to her and picked her up taking her to his room.  
3 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa sighed," raphael, i am fine."

Leo grabbed her thighs and picked her up  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked as she looked at him blushing.

Raph set her down on his bed and looked down at her with concern.  
2 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa smiled softly as she spoke, " raphael, i am fine. I promise. "

Leo smirked and he kissed down to her breast.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned holding his head closer to her chest arching her back.

Raoh stroked her cheek and nodded as he then kissed her lips softly.  
2 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa kissed back

Leo gently bit her nipple  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and whimpered softly arching her back.

Raph deepened the kiss a little bit as he rubbed her hips.  
2 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa moaned into the kiss

Leo got out his shaft.

Clara looked down at it and blushed.

Raph kissed her roughly biting her bottom lip asking for entrance.  
2 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa allowed him entrance.

Leo pulled away ro speak," do you want to stop?:  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara shook her head no. She wanted more.

Raph pushed his tongue into her wet cavern french kissing her.  
2 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo placed thrusted into her, careful not to hurt her 

Vanessa pulled away slowly after a minute.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned urging him to go faster into her.

Raph bit and sucked on her earlobe churring happily.  
2 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo thrusted faster, pulling her down to meet his thrusts 

Vanessa moaned his name softly  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders shuddering in lust.

Raph then sat down and put her on his lap thrusting up into her.  
2 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo smirked and continued, carefully aiming for her gspot

Vanessa gasped softly than moaned.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders as she arched her back mewling.

Raph thrusted up faster harder and deeper into her grunting.  
2 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo smirked and thrusted roughly into her, careful nit to hurt her

Vanessa moaned his name.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly grounding her hips against his.

Raph grounded his hips against hers skin slapping against skin.  
2 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo smirked and rubbed her clit as he thrusted 

vanessa moaned his name and moved to meet his thrusts.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled as she scratched his shoulders.

Raph bucked into her then he reached her g spot.  
2 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa moaned and moved to meet his thrusts

leo continued to thrust into her and rub her clit  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders as she arched her back whimpering.

Raph thrusted Ingo her core then released his seeds into her.

Leo smirked and nipped at her neck.

Vanessa moaned as she came  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned out softly as she arched her back.

Raph climaxed into her as he pulled out of her panting.  
2 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa blushed slightly, feeling his cum slowly leaking out of her

Leo smirked and thrusted harder.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her peak as she orgasmed all over his member.

Raph pulled her close to him and pulled her into his arms nuzzling her neck.  
2 weeks ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo thrusted deep inside her and came, hard

vanessa couldn't help but moan softly.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly as she then panted hard and she looked up at him.

Raph whispered I Love You to her as he snuggled up against her.  
1 week ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa smiled softly, she spoke," i love you too."

Leo panted slightly, he spoke," i love you."  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Love you more sexy," Clara cooed to him blushing.

Raph smiled at her as he rubbed her cheek stroking it.  
1 week ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo kissed her for a moment

Vanessa smiled softly  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Raph kissed her cheek as he then rubbed her inner thighs.  
1 week ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa blushed slightly 

Leo pulled away slowly.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked up at him and smiled giggling.

Raph then asked her if she wanted to take a shower with him.  
1 week ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa nodded slightly 

Leo gently set her down and showered.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked at him wanting to shower with him.

Raph smirked picked her up bridal style and took her to his bathroom.  
1 week ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa blushed, she was worried because part of her knew she was most likely bleeding slightly now.

Leo smirked and gently rubbed some of his body wash on her, he let his thumb run over her nipple gently.

“Ahh Leo please!” Clara whimpered cutely as she looked up at him.

Raph stopped looking down into her eyes asking, “what’s wrong baby?”  
1 week ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa blushed slightly, not really wanting to admit that he had hurt her because she had enjoyed it.

Leo smirked as he spoke, " please what, clara?" leo knew what she wanted but he loved teasing her  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Please don't stop Leo!" Clara moaned softly.

Raph noticed she was bleeding. His eyes went wide.  
"Oh my god! Did I hurt you babe?!"  
1 week ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa spoke softly," raphael, i will be fine. I promise."

Leo smirked he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear," can i try something, darling?"  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to mewl as she shivered and nodded.

Raph brought her to the shower so that he could wash her and clean her.  
1 week ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa blushed slightly but was still calm. Vanessa knew he loves her and cares for her eithoit having him say it.

Leo gently turned her around so she was facing away from him, he gently pushed her little bit. Leo wrapped one arm around her waist and rubbed her clit.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered and let out some moans and mewls too.

Raph began to gently scrub and and stroke down there getting her clean and at the same time giving her pleasure.  
1 week ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa couldn't help but moan his name softly.

Leo was aleeady hard again, he rubbed the head of his erection against her entrance  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled softly wanting him to enter her already.

Raph smirked then groped her breasts roughly.  
1 week ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Leo thrusted into her roughly

Vanessa moaned.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Raph cleaned and scrubbed her body all over slapping her butt cheeks in the process.  
6 days ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa blushed slightly at how turned on she had gotten

leo thrusted quickly, he rubbed her clit in time to her thrusts.  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
“Ahh oh Leo!” Clara mewled softly as she gripped his shoulders.

Raph groped her butt cheeks then entered her from behind grunting.  
6 days ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa moaned his name, she knew she would be in pain later but she was in too much pleasure to care now.

Leo smirked and nipped at her neck as he thrusted. Leo loved that only he could see her like this and get to make her cum.  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly then she screamed his name as she started scratching his shoulders.

Raph carefully and gently thrusted into her as he didn’t wanna hurt her anymore. He thought this was a bad idea.

Vanessa moaned his name, she moved to meet his trustd.

Leo groaned and quickened his thrusts.  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders arching her back moaning.

Raph gripped her hips squeezing them tightly as he thrusted up into her.  
6 days ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa moaned his name loudly as she came again, she blushed though knowing she was bleeding slightly.

leo thrusted as deep onto as possible than came deep inside of her than slowly pulled off.  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned loudly as she kissed his neck passionately.

Raph orgasmed inside her then scrubbed and cleaned her pussy after he pulled out of her.  
6 days ago

JinxameniaJinxamenia

Vanessa blushed darkly against her pale skin.

Leo groaned slightly in pleasure.


End file.
